Zack's House (level)
Zack's House is the first level of Monster Madness. It is the tutorial of the game. Description The level begins with Zombies continously banging on Zack's front door. Waypoints appear in the direction of the location of your character's melee weapon. You have a limited amount of time before the door is forced open by the Zombies, or can be manually opened by the player by pressing the '''X button. '''Objects around the house can be broken or used as a temporary weapon, or they may contain a can of Jolt, molotovs, bombs, or even weapon parts. There are a few traps in the house as well. They are located in the garage, the kitchen, and the backyard and just outside of the bathroom and finally the living room. The traps are a lawnmower that when active goes berserk until it finishes and its located in the backyard. The second trap is a massive water spill in the kitchen with a generator that has a wire in it. When it is activated those that go into the water will get electrocuted. The third is some sort of saw located in the garage when activated it will spin out of control. The fourth one is a fold out iron board(?) that when a zombie or player gets close enough slam down on them. The last trap is the fireplace located in the living room. When a player or enemy gets close enough it somehow unleashes a massive flame. Once the Zombies are inside the house. You must fight through a couple of waves until The Chief arrives. Unlike his inferiors, he possesses a health bar, that must be depleted completely in order to kill him. The Chief is able to stun you with his fan, summon other zombies, and can use a special spin attack if you're close enough to him. Upon killing him, the level will end shortly afterwards. In madness mode though the player will have to kill one of each elemental demon and then some Evil robots before the level will end. There is a chance during the onslaught a golden zombie will appear (Though technically they have a chance to appear in every level anyway) and about the golden variants. The gold variants of the monsters are more dangerous than the regular ones (most of them to be exact) because they can take more punishment than the regular variant. You will know if one is present because their skin is golden and on certain gold variants emit a trail of sparkles. Please note that not all monsters have a golden variant (This is especially true for bosses). When a golden variant of a monster is slain they will drop a lot more Monster Tokens than the regular ones. On horror difficulty the player(s) will have to fight two chiefs at once but on madness three Chiefs will appear. It should be noted that the grave where the Chief(s) spawn from emits a gas that will render those that go into the gas to cough making them unable to attack until they leave the area which is affected. The Chief(s) will only show up in this level and the semifinal one near the end of the final Monster Fest for that level and in the part where the wave when the player must fight two chiefs in this one there is a chance one will be a gold variant ironically the golden variant of the chief is weaker. Secrets In the bathroom there is a toilet. If a player breaks the toilet a powerup will be revealed that when grabbed drastically increase the player's melee damage for a short time it is best to wait breaking the toilet until the Chief(s) arrives so you can end the boss fight much quicker. Monsters Introduced *Zombies (Official debut) *The Chief (Official debut) *Explosive Zombie (Horror) *Zombie Dog (Madness) *Demons (Madness) *Evil Robots (Madness) *Spiders (Madness) Category:Levels Category:Chapter 1